


You Are Everything I Wanted

by TheBlackLusk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I'm so sorry, Idiots in Love, Inspirado na cena do Scott e Allison na 3x07, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension in Tight Spaces Made Them Do It
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackLusk/pseuds/TheBlackLusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para se esconderem de uma nova ameaça recente, Derek e Stiles foram parar dentro de um guarda-roupas no loft do lobisomem. Com muito pouco espaço entre os dois, eles acabam em uma situação minimamente constrangedora, mas acaba por virar em algo que há muito ambos desejavam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Everything I Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Bem, essa fanfic foi postada por mim, primeiramente, no Social Spirit (o nome lá é o mesmo daqui, então se verem essa fanfic postada lá com o nick "theblacklusk", sou eu).  
> Como recentemente eu consegui uma conta aqui no AO3, eu resolvi postar ela aqui também. :D  
> Espero que vocês gostem e logo mais eu vou postar ela em Inglês (quando eu tirar a preguiça de mim e traduzir ela, claro).  
> Se tiver algo que eu esqueci de colocar nas tags, erros ou coisas assim, por favor me avisem para eu consertar.  
> Muito obrigado pela atenção, nos vemos lá nas notas finais. :D  
> Sem mais delongas, vamos à fanfic:

“Derek, o que diabos você está fazendo?” – Stiles perguntou, incomodado, quando sentiu algo pressionando sua coxa esquerda. Eles estavam num guarda-roupas velho e bem apertado no loft do lobisomem, se escondendo de uma ameaça recente.

“Eu não estou fazendo nada” – responde o lobisomem. Seu rosto estava vermelho e parece que ele estava fazendo esforço para se concentrar.

“Então, uh... uma parte de você está fazendo algo” – o garoto responde, vermelho de vergonha pela situação.

“Stiles... Você deve estar imaginando coisas!” – o maior retruca. Agora ele começou a ficar realmente vermelho e o garoto não estava ajudando, quando começou a se mexer. Derek, por impulso, roçou lentamente a perna do menor e este pareceu se incomodar mais, pois parou de se movimentar no mesmo instante.

“Eu estou sentindo algo duro cutucar na minha perna e você vem me dizer que estou imaginando? E agora você está roçando em mim!” – grita exasperado. De repente, algo lhe vem à cabeça e um sorriso matreiro se forma em seu rosto. – “Vai me dizer que você está animado por me ter tão perto de você, Lobão?”

“Cala a boca, Stiles!” – Derek grita e começa a se movimentar novamente. Ele está do jeito que está, por causa de toda a adrenalina do momento. Não porque o humano praticamente agarrado a si tem um cheiro maravilhoso que faz seu lobo ficar incomodado em marca-lo, lógico que não.

“Vamos, Grandão, confessa que você ficou animado só por me ter perto de você” – Stiles provoca, enquanto começa a movimentar sua perna, piorando mais ainda a situação do outro.

“Eu mandei você calar a boca, moleque. E para de se mexer, você não está ajudando” – o maior fala, entredentes. Estava começando a perder a sanidade e se ele não parasse de falar, iria acabar fazendo algo que se arrependeria depois.

“Venha me calar” – sussurrou desafiadoramente e com uma voz sensual, Stiles. O lobisomem rosnou, mas continuou no mesmo lugar, só que sua fricção na perna alheia havia aumentado.

“Moleque atrevido, você não sabe no que está se metendo” – Derek (ou o lobo?) responde, com a voz grossa por causa da sua meia-transformação, ele estava no fio de sua sanidade.

“Não seja um sourwolf...” – Stiles começa a falar, mas é interrompido por um rosnado do outro.

Ao ouvir o apelido, o Lobisomem avança nos lábios do garoto.  _“Realmente era a melhor maneira de calar esse humano”_ , pensa o maior. Seu lobo interior estava praticamente abanando o rabo de felicidade.

Stiles não nega o beijo e se agarra de maneira afoita ao maior. Estava finalmente concretizando algo que sonhara incontáveis vezes até aquele momento.

Derek separa o beijo atrás de ar e parte para o pescoço do adolescente, deixando ali suas marcas. Sentia necessidade de marcar Stiles, fazer dele seu. Seu lobo estava desesperado para isso, desde o momento que se conheceram na floresta.

O menor responde aos avanços do moreno gemendo intensamente e chamando melodiosamente por seu nome – “Derek...!”

O lobisomem rosna novamente, agora em aprovação – “Acho que devemos ir parar um lugar mais confortável” – puxando o humano para enlaçar as pernas em sua cintura.

O adolescente concorda e se agarra aos ombros largos do maior para se apoiar melhor. Aproveita a posição para morder e lamber o pescoço do Hale.

Enquanto caminhava com o adolescente agarrado ao seu corpo, o Hale tentava prestar atenção por onde andava. Teve que parar no mesmo lugar algumas vezes para poder aproveitar mais do corpo do Stilinski. – “Stiles...!” – grunhiu, sentindo o humano lhe morder o pescoço delicadamente.

Ele finalmente chega ao quarto e deita o garoto calmamente na cama e o ajuda a tirar a camisa. – “Você é tão lindo” – ele sentiu a necessidade de falar, olhando por todo o corpo do menor, e seu lobo uivou quando o humano corou. – “Tão meu” – tirando sua própria camisa.

Stiles apenas sorria, enquanto sentia seu rosto esquentar. Seu corpo todo esquentava conforme os toques de Derek iam ficando mais intensos. O castanho gemia baixinho e observava os atos do lobo com ansiedade. Estava simplesmente amando tudo o que o outro lhe fazia e seus rugidos animalescos só serviam para deixá-lo ainda mais excitado. Seu falo latejava pelo atrito do tecido de sua boxer contra sua pele e o peso do Hale em seu corpo.

Derek, vendo que o humano estava começando a ficar desconfortável com a ereção, tratou logo de tirar a boxer do garoto. A visão do membro do mais baixo foi tão intensa, que ele poderia ter gozado só de olhá-lo. Derek olhou com expectativa para ele, como se pedisse permissão.

Stilinski se apoia nos cotovelos para admirar a visão do Hale retirando sua roupa e sentiu o último resquício de vergonha deixar seu corpo. Precisava urgentemente de Derek. – “Sou todo seu pra fazer o que quiser...” - diz, com a voz lânguida.

Tendo a confirmação necessária, colocou a mão no falo despontado do menor e começou uma masturbação lenta, ficando satisfeito ao ouvi-lo suspirar pesadamente. Foi descendo seu rosto até o membro do Stilinski, nunca tirando sua visão do mar de whisky que eram os olhos do outro. Colocou a língua para fora e tocou a glande rosada, deslizando pela fenda que jorrava loucamente seu líquido, experimentando o gosto do humano. Quando pôde finalmente saboreá-lo, soube que seria seu eterno vício.

Começou com uma sobe e desce lento, provando do gosto do seu humano e provocando ele. Fazia isso por pura vingança, por aquele momento no guarda-roupas, mas ele sabia que Stiles estava gostando.

“Porra, Derek! Mais rápido. Isso! Agora engole tudo...” – o garoto falava enquanto sentia a língua do lobo rodeando seu membro para depois colocar todo na boca. Aquilo estava o matando e ele precisava de alivio. Soltou um muxoxo quando o lobo o abandonou.

Derek desceu sua boca para a fenda rugosa e rosada do seu menino, que piscava intensamente. Encostou a língua na entrada e ouviu o humano soltar um soluço surpreso, depois um suspiro de prazer. Estava maravilhado que mesmo não falando nada, Stiles conseguia o provocar.

Começou a forçar sua língua para dentro do humano e lubrificar seu canal. Tentativamente, colocou o dedo para começar o processo de preparação. – “Você está bem?” – perguntou, preocupado quando percebeu que o garoto havia fechado fortemente os olhos.

“Estou, só... só continue” – Stiles falou, voz rouca pela excitação e dor misturadas.

Derek, para ajudar o garoto a relaxar e se acostumar, começou uma masturbação lenta no pau do Stilinski, novamente fazendo seu lobo rosnar satisfeito quando ouviu o garoto gemer seu nome baixinho. Quando o primeiro dedo estava se movimentando facilmente dentro do garoto, ele começou a colocar o segundo, calmamente, e se impressionou quando este entrou sem nenhum esforço.

Stiles estava se deliciando com a situação: seu pau estava sendo masturbado pelo cara que tanto gosta e estava sendo preparado para o grande momento da penetração. Ele estava nervoso, mas sua excitação estava no auge. – “Você já pode entrar, Derek, eu estou pronto” – pediu, meio que implorando.

Derek parou o que estava fazendo e analisou o momento. Stiles estava pedindo para ele o penetrar, mesmo que não estivesse totalmente preparado. Resolveu não obedecer e continuar a preparar o garoto. Colocou mais um dedo e novamente entrou sem nenhum problema. Foi aí que resolveu que o garoto estava realmente preparado e tratou de tirar sua calça e boxer.

Stiles gemeu quando viu o corpo do moreno totalmente pelado. Gemeu mais ainda quando viu o membro do outro, grande, grosso e despontado para cima. Ele tinha quase certeza que o lobisomem poderia quebrar uma parede com seu pau, de tão duro que ele estava. Ele percebeu que a fenda estava vazando mais que o normal. – “Isso é tudo por minha causa, Lobão?” – o menor perguntou, maroto, enquanto soltava uma leve risada.

O lobo olhou para o humano e depois para seu pau. – “Isso é uma lubrificação natural dos lobisomens. Mas acho que você não vai precisar” – Derek responde no mesmo tom e faz o humano ficar envergonhado. – “Você fica tão lindo quando está vermelho. Tão meu. Todo meu. Você está pronto?” – direcionando seu membro para a entrada pedinte do menor, que não parava de piscar.

“Muito mais que pronto” – gemeu e fechou os olhos quando sentiu a ponta do pênis do moreno lhe tocar a fenda. – “Mas vá com calma, eu quero sentir centímetro por centímetro dentro de mim” – sorriu safado e gemeu quando o lobo rosnou pra ele.

“Você não sabe o quanto eu desejo fazer isso com você” – Derek bufou um gemido e começou a lentamente penetrar o garoto.

Stiles não poderia dizer que estava bom, mas também não estava ruim. A cada centímetro que Derek entrava nele, ele se sentia maravilhado. Seu membro estava vibrando e ele gemeu quando sentiu o abdômen malhado do lobo encostar nele.

Derek foi lenta e firmemente penetrando e quando chegou na metade sentiu Stiles lhe apertar e ouvir um gemido alto do mesmo, então presumiu que havia lhe acertado a próstata. Sorriu com a ideia e continuou a forçar sua entrada. Quando finalmente sentiu sua pélvis encostar as nádegas do garoto, ele parou e esperou seu menino se acostumar com o preenchimento.

Stiles estava no paraíso e quando começou a ficar insuportável a demora do lobo para se mexer, ele decidiu agir. – “Vamos Derek, você já pode se movimentar. Eu preciso de que você se mexa agora. Eu preciso que você me foda” – rebolando.

O maior rosnou em agrado e começou a movimentação, causando prazer nos dois. Primeiro ele começou com estocadas lentas e à medida que o menor implorava por mais, ele foi aumentando o ritmo e a força.

“Mais rápido, Derek. Me fode como um lobo, me faça seu. Me faça seu para sempre” – o adolescente pedia, entre gemidos. Algo dentro de si pedia para oferecer seu pescoço ao lobo, e assim ele o fez, inclinando sua cabeça para o lado e ele viu os olhos de Derek mudar de verde para azul e depois para vermelho.

Derek olhou para seu menino e percebeu que aquele momento era o ideal para o marcar. Stiles mesmo estava querendo isso, querendo que seu lobo fizesse dele seu para sempre. Então, abaixou seu rosco, devagar, para o pescoço do garoto e deu um beijo carinhoso no local de encontro entre o ombro e o pescoço. No momento seguinte, ele cravou seus dentes naquele lugar e continuou suas estocadas. Depois de feito, ele afastou seu rosto e analisou a marca. – “Meu! Meu! Meu! Só meu!” – rugiu e depois começou a lamber a ferida.

Estava maravilhado que Stiles tenha lhe pedido por isso, que não tinha o forçado a nada. Agora o garoto era seu, e a marca que estava começando a cicatrizar indicava isso.

Stiles sentiu seu baixo ventre começar a formigar quando escutou o maior falar aquilo. – “Eu sou seu, Derek. Sempre fui. E eu estou perto” – anunciou e começou a se mover para poder sentir o seu lobo mais profundamente. Algumas estocadas depois, ele gozou e sujou todo seu abdômen e o de Derek, mas não se importou.

Derek ainda continuou a sua penetração, lentamente agora, porque Stiles havia contraído seu ânus depois de gozar. Estava tão satisfeito de ter feito seu humano  _(“seu companheiro”_ , o lobo interior rosnou) gozar, que não notou que seu pau havia começado a inchar.

Stiles soltou um protesto. – “O que está acontecendo?” – surpreso. Derek estava lhe alargando cada vez mais e não sabia como isso era possível.

“Desculpe, eu não sabia que isso iria acontecer. É o meu nó. Quando nós, lobisomens, transamos com nossos companheiros de alma, o nó faz com que nós nos ligamos com o escolhido do nosso lobo” – Derek explicou, e começou a se desesperar achando que o humano o iria rejeitar. – “Me desculpe mesmo. Eu não sabia que isso poderia acontecer mesmo, eu ouvi dizer que era só uma lenda.”

“Está tudo bem, Lobão. Só está meio incomodo” – assegurou-lhe, Stiles. Ele tinha só se assustado de início, mas estava aguentando bem. – “Então quer dizer que eu sou o escolhido para seu lobo?” – perguntou com um sorriso genuíno nos lábios. – “Você sabe quando tempo isso vai demorar?”

“Eu não sei, desculpe” – Derek respondeu, com um olhar culpado e Stiles tratou de lhe assegurar que estava tudo bem. – “Eu te amo tanto, meu pequeno.”

Ok, aquilo pegou o garoto de surpresa, mas logo ele se recuperou e disse: “Eu também te amo, meu lobo gostoso” – começou a rir quando o lobo fez uma careta. – “Vai acontecer isso sempre quando nós transarmos?”

“Quer dizer que você quer repetir?” – perguntou, sacana. O garoto só respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, envergonhado. – “Eu acho que não. Minha mãe me dizia que o nó só aparece uma única vez, para unir pra sempre os companheiros.”

“Mas isso nos coloca como namorados?” – perguntou inocentemente, ainda estava confuso com tudo isso.

“Você quer isso?” – perguntou de volta o maior.

“Mas é claro que sim! Depois dessa maravilhosa transa eu vou querer ter você sempre comigo” – respondeu sorrindo e beijou o lobo, quando ele acenou positivando.

Quando o nó se desfez, enchendo o menino com o esperma do lobo e seu pau praticamente escorregou para fora, ele deitou-se ao lado do Stilinski e o puxou para seu peito.

Eles dormiram com a certeza de que ficariam juntos para sempre. Eles enfrentariam muitas barreiras, mas sempre estarão um com o outro.

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, é isso. Eu espero mesmo que vocês tenham gostado. É a segunda que eu escrevo, mas é a primeira terminada e postada.  
> Deixem-me saber se eu falhei em algo e se vocês gostaram (apesar de eu achar que há poucas pessoas que leem fanfic em PT-Br por aqui, mas ok).  
> Até uma próxima. :D


End file.
